Partners
by MissJessicaRose
Summary: Basically, this is a collection of drabbles/short stories that revolve around the romantic relationships between Rockman EXE and Blues EXE as well as Netto Hikari and Enzan Ijuuin.
1. Construction

The foundation that they had come upon was rough with rubble where personalities and beliefs clashed, but were also challenged, thus adding some polish to the pointed rocks that were shaped by a cold, ruthless sense of business as well as a heart starved for love. Such a heart fed on the affection that was presented to it and it tasted right. This caused the heart to link up more with the mind and it expanded the world of not one but two beings.

Enzan Ijuuin and Blues bore witness to the strength that came with selflessness and it opened up their eyes to the light that Netto Hikari and Rockman gave them. With that light came a warmth that chased away the cold solitude that had consumed them for so long. It wasn't instant. There was some rubble to clear and that took time, but the light helped them do it.

Without being fully aware of it, the four of them began construction. Each time they interacted through both words and battle, they built more and more. Two buildings took form on a strong, steady foundation. Unlike ordinary buildings, these two were constantly being worked on, improved, expanded, growing more and more comfortable with time and care.

The four of them came together to fight against those that threatened the peace of both the real world as well as the cyber world. In doing so, they discovered a sense of teamwork and cooperation that was unparalleled, and with time, it transformed into something much more. When they reached this new terrain, they were unsure of how to proceed. They were taken by new feelings that arose somewhere along the way.

With these feelings came a heightened sense of urgency during battle. There was so much more at risk and none of them wanted to lose the other because if they did, the solace and happiness in their own world would be gone. So, they fought to keep each other safe, even going so far as to put their own lives at risk.

The two couples – Enzan and Netto as well as Blues and Rockman – found a home in each other and deepened their bonds with loving words, kisses, and affectionate touches. Their commitment and love for one another manifested itself into golden wedding rings and a nice, big house in Densan city. There, they planted an oak tree, one of which had roots that grew deep into the earth and branches that reached up high towards the sky.

* * *

 **A/N:** I thought the best way to start this drabble series was to write about the evolution of the BluesRock/Netzan relationship, and this is what I came up with. I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought of this little piece!


	2. Green Eyes

There was a certain victory that came with seeing Rockman's brilliant lime green eyes light up with happiness. It wasn't a difficult goal to achieve. All Blues had to do was just show up wherever Rockman was and he would receive that luminous smile of his.

Blues was anticipating that smile as Enzan-sama waited for Netto-san to meet him just outside of a five star restaurant for a date. It wasn't long before Netto-san arrived and made some commotion about how impressive the quality of the establishment was. In the meantime, Blues transferred into Rockman's PET.

Rockman was looking at the scene playing out between their operators with a fond, sheepish smile on his face. Then, he must've noticed Blues' presence because he shut off the display screen with a swipe of his hand and turned to him with an even bigger smile that warmed him to the core.

"Blues!" Rockman exclaimed, happily.

Blues returned his smile in full and strode towards him, meeting him halfway. There was a shyness in Rockman's movement as he brought his arms up and over Blues' shoulders and around his neck. Rockman's face matched the color of his navi icon and he appeared to be about to burst with happiness, although he didn't quite meet his eye. Blues wound an arm around Rockman's waist and gingerly lifted up his chin so that their gazes met.

Thinking of such a light as a result of artificial intelligence, coding, and programming wasn't accurate in the least because it was so natural. Blues imagined that this was what it must be like to bath in the sunlight of the human world.

Blues moved his hand up to caress Rockman's face. Rockman leaned into the palm of his hand and closed his eyes, as if relishing his touch. He leaned up to press their lips together, lightly pecking at his bottom lip. Blues couldn't help but smile at how sweetly Rockman kissed him. His hand trailed from Rockman's cheek to the back of his helmet, kissing him back slowly but with fervor. Rockman relaxed against him, matching his passion.

They only pulled away by a fraction. Blues could see that Rockman's face was flush from the kiss that they just shared and those green eyes of his were shining on him with the utmost adoration. Blues idly threaded his fingers through Rockman's hair, thinking back on the promise that he made to himself long ago, and that was to do everything in his power to protect the precious light shining in Rockman's eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** First off, I would love to thank **DemmCounterfeitBandits** for not leaving one but two reviews on the last chapter! I know that this chapter isn't exactly focused on Netzan, but I'm currently working on one that shifts the focus onto Netzan, and it's longer than this one, so there's that to look forward to! This drabble series is more of a passion project than anything, so I think that I'll be able to update on a weekly basis, or maybe even a couple of times a week, depending on when I finish writing a chapter. I would also like to thank those who have favorited/followed this little series of mine. Thank you all for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this.


	3. Departure

In the past, it was easy to go off on business, but now it was proving to be a challenge what with the mixed feelings that he had about leaving. He didn't want to leave Netto. It wasn't only because he would miss him. It was also because he was worried about a Net Savior mission coming up and not being there to help Netto during it. While he was tempted to cancel the trip altogether, it wouldn't be wise to do so. Enzan had to attend to his duties as the vice president of Ijuuin Corp.

He arrived at the gate with his assistant rolling a small bag of luggage behind him. This was where he would part ways with Netto and if they had any sense of privacy, Enzan would kiss Netto's frown away.

"Well, I'm off." Enzan said.

"Have a nice flight, Blues, Enzan." Rockman addressed them both from inside the blue PET strapped to Netto's waist, his demeanor kind and polite, as usual.

"I'll send you an email when we land," Blues assured.

"Okay." Rockman responded, cheerfully.

Enzan couldn't see them, but he could surmise from the warmth in their voices that they were sharing an intimate moment and he found himself jealous of the privacy that they had inside the PET.

"Netto," Enzan started, knowing that this was the difficult part. Leaving was never going to be easy because going off on business could mean being away for weeks or even months at a time, and that meant less time that they could spend together.

Netto stepped forward and threw his arms around Enzan's neck. Enzan was pushed back a few steps by the sheer force behind Netto's hug, but he managed to steady himself before he could fall over. He blushed, embarrassed that his assistant was witnessing this, but he made no move to pull away. Netto was holding him tightly, as if he didn't want to let him go. Enzan hugged him back and he had half a mind to tell Blues to cancel the trip.

"Go kick some ass," Netto encouraged.

Enzan chuckled and smirked. "Sure thing." He held onto him for a moment longer, reveling in his warmth, something that he would have to go without for a while. Then, reluctantly, he let go and pulled back. "Don't be too reckless. Take care of yourself, Netto."

"Yeah, yeah." Netto replied, sounding somewhat annoyed by his stern tone, although he still smiled. "You take care of yourself too, Enzan."

With that, Enzan boarded the plane, carrying Netto's warmth with him. He settled in on the window seat. Even though it had only been a couple of minutes since he last saw Netto, Enzan found himself missing him. He sighed as he gazed out of the window, his elbow leaning on the armrest, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **A/N:** There will be a continuation of this chapter called "Arrival". I'm kind of a sucker for the idea of airport reunions, so I just had to write this. I've written most of the next part, and somehow, it turned out to be longer than this part. It'll be told from Netto's POV instead of Enzan's. So, look forward to that! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
